jdf2pfandomcom-20200213-history
Health and Spirit potions now in the Marketplace
Things to do in Jade Dynasty: Start playing the game -- Check! Pick a faction -- Check! Beat "Link-Em-Up" -- Check! Buy a mount -- Check! Enhance your inherent good looks with the spiffiest outfits on the server -- anyone home? Yep, you've done it all in the game so far (or at least what's humanly possible in 1 week+ since the launch of Open Beta) but something is missing isn't it? Time to flaunt your good looks and stand out from the crowd with a fresh dose of high couture injected into your wardrobe and to help get you started on your journey toward offical Jade Dynasty "fashionista" status allow me to present our first ever Fashion Sale! Starting early Thursday morning (June 25) and lasting up until server maintenance at 11 p.m. on July 1st - every Fashion item in the Marketplace will be discounted 20%! To access the Marketplace in-game hit the "J" key and activate the "Fashion" Tab. Within the Fashion section you'll find additional sub sections ranging from shoes to facial masks! Be sure to experiment with the Wardrobe preview section to really get a feel for which outfit accentuates your look. If you're a Male, definitely check out the Kirin, Tattoo, Lunar Clarity or Auspice outfits. Females should certainly examine which outfit (amongst the Kirin, Orchid, Foxero, Coolstream or Auspice) highlights your figure! Start filling up your wardrobe - NOW! ^_^ Power levelers rejoice! Here comes the first batch of Health and Spirit potions to the Jade Dynasty Marketplace and just in time to give you that added boost to maximize your grinding potential to its fullest! Our first offering of potions will be available for a limited 1 week sale (with the possibility of a sales extension based on demand) and we think players of all levels will appreciate the tremendous 'bang for your buck' that this initial batch of potent potables provides. First up, allow me to introduce the ! These bad boys are good for an instant heal of 2100 health with an additional 700 health, three times over the next six seconds. In other words, a single Cinnibar potion will give you a health gain of 4200 points. Industrial strength, indeed! Also up for sale is the ! These little flasks each provide a whopping 667 spirit along with an additional 222 spirit, three times over the next six seconds. This equates to a Big Gulp sized portion of 1333 spirit over the course of 7 seconds! Finally, and perhaps most importantly - eagle-eyed observers may have noticed that each of these potion offerings will be sold in gargantuan stacks of 99 potions for the miniscule price of .75 Jaden. Keep in mind that these potions are the equivalent of Level 135 items (i.e. - way Overpowered for anyone currently playing this game ^_^) and will be available to players of ALL levels in stacks of 99 for less than one greenback! To purchase these potions be sure that you have Zhen deposited into your game account (please see our Billing Section for further info on this process). Once in game press the "J" key to open up the Marketplace and hit the 'Remedies' tab to browse/purchase from our current selection of potions! Get these while you can! As mentioned these items are available for a limited time of 1 week only - don't miss out! : For less than one rusted penny you could be quaffing one of these tasty elixirs! For less than the price of one vending machine canned soda you could acquire 99 of these mega-dosed power drinks with none of that nasty high fructose corn syrup!